1. Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a fuse circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the integration of a semiconductor devices increase, the amount of information which is stored to set operation conditions of increases as well. In general, a fuse circuit is widely used for storing various pieces of information to set the semiconductor device operation conditions.
The fuse circuit stores redundancy information for defective memory cells in the semiconductor device, DC level trimming information, mode register set (MRS) information, test result information, and die-identification (die-ID) information.
Fuse circuits include laser fuse circuits, electrical fuse circuit s and anti-fuse circuits. The laser fuse circuit determines the connection state of the fuses through laser blowing. The electrical fuse circuit and the anti-fuse circuit determine the connection state of the fuses using an electrical signal for rupturing the fuses.
The test result information may be included in the various information stored on the fuse circuit since the information, e.g., a probe test result, which is tested during an initial fabrication process of the semiconductor device, may be used for a test operation performed after the semiconductor device is packaged. That is, after the test result information according to the probe test result is stored on the fuse circuit, and the semiconductor is packaged, since the test operation is performed by reading the information stored on the fuse circuit, the test result information is included in the information stored on the fuse circuit.
A die-identification (die-ID) fuse circuit is a fuse circuit for storing the die-ID information. The die-ID fuse circuit stores the die-ID information and performs an output operation of the stored data through a data pad, which is set by a test operation after the semiconductor device is packaged. The die-ID fuse circuit may further store the test result information.
The amount of the information (e.g., the die-ID information) stored on the die-ID fuse circuit has increased and, correspondingly, so has the area occupied by the fuse circuit. Thus, a circuit configuration for optimizing the area of a fuse circuit and performing an efficient operation is in demand.